Exile Island
(one-time) }} Exile Island is a game-changing twist used in Survivor. Exile Island is a small campsite apart from the actual tribe camps where one or two contestants will be left, banished for a predetermined period of time. Though in seclusion, the banished castaway(s) will often have a "consolation prize" such as a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol that may or may not be hidden there. Premise The premise of Exile Island is simple: To force someone (though still depending if there is another twist) to live on his/her own on an uninhabited island. The logic is that the banished player will be separated from their tribe, unable to strategize and will be out of the loop until a predetermined period of time. This twist provides more emphasis on the social aspect of the game, for which players can have an open opportunity to gossip and/or to campaign the ouster of the exiled survivor. However, all these can backfire, as Exile Island provides clues to the whereabouts of a Hidden Immunity Idol, which may or may not be hidden on the island. Clues will constantly be handed in every episode, though it does not guarantee the player truly finding the Idol (especially if the Idol had already been found by someone else). This will add more mystery in the game as suspicion would arise between the castaways regarding who really has the Idol. Usually after winning a Reward Challenge, aside from the reward itself, the winning tribe (or individual/group, if merged) will also have the power to send one person from the losing tribe/team to Exile Island. During the pre-merge phase, if a tribe switch takes place with an odd number of castaways, the odd person out will be automatically banished to Exile Island. They will rejoin the game after the following Tribal Council, as a member of the tribe that loses a member at that Tribal Council. Not being on any tribe, they cannot compete in any challenges, nor vote or be voted out at that respective Tribal Council. Banished players will be given a machete, a pot, and a piece of flint to fend for themselves. They will usually be reunited with their tribe in time before the next Immunity Challenge, though there are exceptions. Development The concept of Exile Island was first introduced in , when Miko was given the chance to send someone to Exile Island after winning immunity. This distinction went to Rory, who was immediately sent to live alone overnight. The incident however was only a one-time twist. Strategy There have been strategies and other factors that can be considered in banishing a player over the course of the series: * Sending an ally who wants safety and to be able to search for a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Sending somebody who didn't show up to the session. Twist History Survivor: Peru - Incan Empire After winning the immunity challenge on Day 24, Miko was given the opportunity to send someone to Exile Island. Rory had previously asked for him to send him there for the safety and so he could look for an advantage. Survivor: The Garden Isle After winning the immunity challenge on Day 3, the Aina tribe was given the chance to send one of the Moku tribe members to the The Garden Isle where they can be tempted to be mentored by Kaitlyn and Blue. They chose to send Cleo because she hadn't attended the session. After winning the immunity challenge on Day 6, the Aina tribe was given the chance to send one of the Moku tribe members to the The Garden Isle where they can be tempted to be mentored by Kaitlyn and Blue. They chose to send Candice. After winning the immunity challenge on Day 9, the Aina tribe was given the chance to send one of the Moku tribe members to the The Garden Isle where they can be tempted to be mentored by Kaitlyn and Blue. They chose to send Connor. After the Tribes swapped, everyone but Thomas had a tribe. He was sent to The Garden Isle until tribal where he'd join the losing tribe afterwards. Trivia * Rory is the first person to ever be sent to Exile Island. * Cleo is the first woman to ever be sent to a variation of Exile Island. Category:Twists Category:Survivor: Peru - Incan Empire